Crafting Items
"Products" redirects here. For the article on Big Blue Bubble's products, see Big Blue Bubble Inc. #Games In Dawn of Fire, Crafting Items, sometimes referred to as items or products, are items that are eligible for being generated or manufactured in a structure. They can be: * Primary products, produced directly from structures. They can also be produced directly from the Continent if the product in question is a Crystal. Primary products usually require very little time to make, with the exception of Primary Products made very late in the game. * Secondary products, which are made from primary products. An example of a secondary product is a Polished Vegidian Crystal, as it is made from Vegidian Crystals and Grain. Secondary products take a tad bit more effort to make. When fed to a Monster, however, they increase its feeding bar more than a Primary product would. * Tertiary products, which can be made using from combinations of primary and/or secondary products. An example would be a Carved Vegidian Crystal, as it has to be made from Polished Vegidian Crystals and Coconuts. Tertiary products supersede Secondary products in how much they feed a Monster. They usually take a lot of time and effort to craft as well. * Quarternary products, which usually require combination of tertiarty, secondary and primary products. Tropical Slime, for example, requires Apple Juice, which needs Applesauce to be made, which requires Apples to be harvested. Quarternary products are very hard to acquire, as they take a lot of time, effort, and items to be created. When fed to a Monster, however, they increase the feeding bar, usually by a grand amount. * Quintinary products, which require at least one quarternary product, as well as a list of the product types above. There is currently only one example, Mushroom Pizza, which requires 1 mushroom and 1 pizza (requiring Coconut Cheese, which requires Coconut Milk, which requires Coconuts). This type requires a very long time, effort and items to be created. Any Crafting Item can be used as part of any monster request, with the pure exception of Crystals, which are used to upgrade Structure production times and the Vault. Feeding Monsters thumb|250px|Mammott requesting 3 Sugar Canes, 2 Cookies and 3 Ice. Monsters request certain Crafting Items that must be given in order for them to gain their experience points and therefore level up. If a certain Monster on your Continent has an exclamation mark above its head, then you have the item (or items) that said Monster desires. To fulfill requests from monsters, tap on the target monster and drag the Crafting Items from their thought bubble onto the Monster. This will deduct the amount of Crafting Item(s) that the monster requires but it gains experience points to the monster (and experience points to your overall level too!), and sometimes even leveling up the monster. If you want to change a certain request given by a certain monster, tap on the monster and press "New Order". A 15-minute time is required for a monster to process a new request. Once that time limit is done, the monster will be given a request with a new set of Crafting Items. Sometimes, a Monster will have a blue music note appear above its head. This means that feeding the Monster will result in 1.5X more experience points to both the affected monster and to the overall experience points. If you have the food a Monster desires and the Monster has a blue note above their head, the blue note will turn into a blue exclamation mark. The coin reward from fulfilling requests of monsters depends on the complexity of the Crafting Item combination, the monster element complexity and the level of the monster. It is believed that the number of elements in a normal baby monster determine the multiplyer of how much monster XP is required for the baby monster to level up to Level 20. That is, a double-element monster requires twice the monster XP, triple-element three times more monster XP, quad-element four times more monster XP and quint-element monster five times more monster XP. The coin reward for a single-element monster is approximately 60-70% of the minimum price of the Crafting Item coin values combined. (insert stuff for other elements) Table of Crafting Items The table below shows a list of Crafting Items and their sources, recipes, production times, level requirements, Market price and Skyship order requirements. Note that "Skyship order requirements" means how much of a certain Crafting Item is required for one single order if that Crafting Item type is selected. Each of the same type of Crafting Item order is required three times. To prevent overexploitation of diamonds, the required amount for some Crafting Items increases as you finish more Skyship orders; however, the amount of XP and coins rewarded also increases. For example, one Coconut Cheese per order may be required per order (3 in total) but later two Coconut Cheeses may be required per order (6 in total). To fulfill this convienience, the "Skyship order requirements" column shows a range of amount required Crafting Items starting from the lowest requirement known (such what can be seen when you only just unlock the Skyship at Level 19) to the highest requirement known. In Version 1.8.0, the Skyship order requirements are the same as every other update. Note: "Skyship order requirements" is currently outdated and is only correct for Versions 1.7 and under. "Market Price" is also outdated as their prices are modified due to 1.8. "Production time" also outdated due to 1.8 modification too. Gallery :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding more images of every single type of Crafting Item, making sure that they are in order of unlocking level and then by unlocking of structure if many Crafting Items of the same level unlock. Also be sure to name the official crafting item names as "File:Crafting Item (item).png" - Note by Qwertyxp2000 the second. Crafting Item Seedling.png|Seedling Vegidian 1.2.0.png|Vegidian Crystal Crafting Item Apple.png|Apple Crafting Item Grain.png|Grain Crafting Item Apple Tart.png|Apple Tart Crafting Item Coconut.png|Coconut Crafting Item Coconut Butter.png|Coconut Butter Crafting Item Bamboo.png|Bamboo Crafting Item Bamboo Flute.png|Bamboo Flute Crafting Item Apple Juice.png|Apple Juice Polished Vegidian 1.2.0.png|Polished Vegidian Crystal Carved Vegidian crystal.png|Carved Vegidian Crystal Frozium crystal.png|Frozium Crystal Crafting Item Sugar Cane.png|Sugar Cane Crafting Item Coconut Milk.png|Coconut Milk Crafting Item Sugar.png|Sugar Crafting Item Cookie.png|Cookie Polished Frozium.png|Polished Frozium Crystal ice cube.png|Ice Crafting Item Apple Ice Pop.png|Apple Ice Pop Crafting Item Mushroom Umbrella.png|Mushroom Umbrella Coconut Cheese.png|Coconut Cheese Wood.png|Log Carved Frozium.png|Carved Frozium Crystal Crafting Item Ice Cream.png|Ice Cream Crafting Item Chair.png|Chair Crafting Item Hot Pepper.png|Hot Pepper Crafting Item Lemon.PNG|Lemon Crafting Item Syrup.png|Syrup Crafting Item Lemon Drop.png|Lemon Drop Crafting Item Cough Syrup.png|Cough Syrup Crafting Item Lemon Cake.png|Lemon Cake Crafting Item Amber.png|Amber Skylite.png|Skylite Crystal Polished Skylite.png|Polished Skylite Crystal Cut Skylite.png|Carved Skylite Crystal Crafting Item Lemonade.png|Lemonade Crafting Item Wool.png|Wool Crafting Item Cradle.png|Cradle Crafting Item Bandage.PNG|Bandage Crafting Item Candy Apple.png|Candy Apple Crafting Item Cactus Cheesecake.png|Cactus Cheesecake Crafting Item Peppermint Candy.png|Peppermint Candy Crafting Item Sour Ice Drop.png|Sour Ice Drops Crafting Item Needle.png|Needle Crafting Item Sunglasses.PNG|Sunglasses Crafting Item Booster Shot.png|Booster Shot Crafting Item Sand.png|Sand Desert Salad.png|Desert Salad Crafting Item Rattle.png|Rattle Crafting Item Spring.PNG|Spring Aquanine crystal.png|Aquanine Crystal Polished Aquanine.png|Polished Aquanine Crystal Carved Aquanine.png|Carved Aquanine Crystal Crafting Item Night Light.png|Night Light Crafting Item Cotton.png|Cotton Crafting Item Pillow.png|Pillow Crafting Item Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Crafting Item Polar Teddybear.png|Polar Teddybear Crafting Item Tomato.png|Tomato Crafting Item Pizza.PNG|Pizza Crafting Item Acorn.png|Acorn Crafting Item Acorn Butter.png|Acorn Butter Crafting Item Mushroom Pizza.png|Mushroom Pizza Crafting Item Swamp Stew.PNG|Swamp Stew Crafting Item Copper.PNG|Copper Crafting Item Rope.png|Rope Crafting Item Nutbar.png|Nutbar Crafting Item Copper Trumpet.png|Copper Trumpet Crafting Item Earmuffs.PNG|Earmuffs Marionette.png|Marionette Crafting Item String Noodles.PNG|String Noodles Stonyx crystal.png|Stonyx Crystal Crafting Item Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Polished Stonyx.png|Polished Stonyx Crystal Carved Stonyx.png|Carved Stonyx Crystal Crafting Item Vegetable Juice.png|Vegetable Juice Crafting Item Curry Noodles.png|Curry Noodles Crafting Item Vitamin Pill.png|Vitamin Pill Crafting Item Toy Car.png|Toy Car Crafting Item Slingshot.png|Slingshot Crafting Item Stroller.PNG|Stroller Crafting Item Silk.png|Silk Crafting Item Clockwork Monkey.png|Clockwork Monkey Crafting Item Kite.PNG|Kite Crafting Item Silk Scarf.PNG|Silk Scarf Crafting Item Ice Pack.png|Ice Pack PicsArt 09-28-12.14.40.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.13.32.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.12.12.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.11.21.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.10.33.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.09.43.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.08.54.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.07.56.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.07.07.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.06.14.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.05.06.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.03.59.jpg PicsArt 09-28-12.02.55.jpg Notes *Leveling up monsters also gains Experience Points. *Monsters cannot grow more than Level 20 but they can continuously get fed with requests. *There is only one type of quintinary Crafting Item, which is the Mushroom Pizza (requiring a pizza, which requires coconut cheese, which requires coconut milk, which requires coconuts). *Even simply collecting Crafting Items earns XP. It can range from 1 to approximately 30 . *One Mushroom Umbrella's worth of XP is sufficient enough to level up even a Quint-Element Monster up from Level 1 to Level 2. *It used to be that the denominator of the "ingredient requirement" in each monster request represents how much of the item will be removed if the request is given to the selected monster (For example, if a Bowgart requires 2 Apple Tarts and you have 3 Apple Tarts, the request will show "3/2" for Apple Tarts). This is no longer true as of Version 1.8.0. Category:Game Mechanics (Dawn of Fire)